Juego de Halloween (fin de la población)
by Ryoka9
Summary: Prologo :Es el avance de mi historia para Halloween... Todo comienza un lunes con un virus informático que afecta a todo el mundo... desaparición masiva de personas por todo el mundo, una misteriosa droga encontrada en el agua y algunos alimentos.. En Halloween Se llena todo de sangre y cadáveres por todas partes.. nadie sabe que pasa pero si alguien entra a la ciudad no puede sali
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Una chica camina entre los escombros y ve algo en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

-(Este es un cuaderno, al lado ay un cadáver irreconocible que a sido brutal mente torturado, parece como si le hubieran estado interrogando, en el cuaderno ay anotaciones en las ultimas hojas y cubiertas de sangre, las primeras hojas son apuntes de algo, pero parece que serán útiles )

Notas: _ 27/10/2014

Lunes un extraño virus informático afecto durante media hora a todo el mundo, provocando que todos los elementos eléctrico se apagaran incluso coches, móviles y elementos que no tengan toma de corriente, 9 minutos después de volver todo a ala normalidad apareció un mensaje a cada persona en su móvil, portátil.. etc, el mensaje tenia un símbolo raro al pinchar en el y abrirlo estaba escrito un texto:

9361725840

7469259308

Responde a este mensaje, es fácil no pierdes nada y si eres el ganador o ganadora, obtendrás un poder que solo tendrás tu seria el único o única en todo el mundo que lo poseas.

Si lo piensas bien te interesa el mero echo de conseguir algo que no lo tiene nadie y si lo consigues seras imparable o popular como quieras... Saludos a todo el mundo.

Pista: Solo responde con tu nombre y la frase que te inspire.

Día 28: A finales del día 27 a las 20:00 han comenzado a enfermar muchas personas por todas partes de mundo se teme una epidemia muy peligrosa aunque no ay muertos, pero se encuentran gravemente heridos.

A partir de las 17:30 varias personas en todo en mundo han comenzado a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, esto se esta poniendo muy extraño la población comienza a tener miedo.

Día 29 A partir de las 14:40 esta todo muy tranquilo se a descubierto una misteriosa droga que se encontraba en el agua y en varios alimentos, nadie sabe como han llegado a esos lugares pero ya no abra mas victimas de esa sustancia, mientras que no se sabe nada de las personas, aunque ya no han desaparecido mas, posible mente unas 200 mil personas en todo el planeta están desaparecidas

Día 30 Todo esta tranquilo ya ha acabado todo aunque aun no han descubierto nada de la droga ni de donde salio ni como apareció en esos lugares, las personas que han desaparecido por todo el mundo aun no han aparecido no ay rastros de ellas.

Mañana es 31 los ciudadanos han comenzado a decorar la ciudad con adornos y decoración para Halloween, ya parece todo olvidado y todos intentan rehacer sus vidas tras lo ocurrido.

Día 31 toda la ciudad esta decorada al gusto de Halloween, asta las 12:00 o curio la mayor masacre de todas en un solo punto del mundo, pero la noticia se expandió rápidamente y pudo ayudar a lo ciudadanos pero no a todos aun queda gente pero ya no pueden ayudar mas debido a una interferencias que surgió en media hora no pueden transportar a los habitantes.

Día 31 Todo empezó bien, la ciudad estuvo decorada para Halloween, y disfraces fantásticos,

A partir de las 19:00 han comenzado ha haber multitud de llamadas a urgencias y a la policía, 19:30 se han encontrado cadáveres por toda la ciudad nadie sabe que a pasado y aunque se encierran en las casa mueren de maneras dolorosas.

Son las 20:30 a las 20:00 comenzaron a llegar ayuda del exterior, militares, geos, anti disturbios y helicópteros de rescate, no sabíamos nada en esos momentos queríamos salir lejos, pero ahora sabemos que no ay escapatoria, al llenar los helicópteros para llevar a la gente a salvo, al alejarse apenas de la ciudad los helicópteros explotan o son partidos por la mitad cayendo en picado, sin saber que pasa.

Estoy solo, estoy atrapado por una columna de madera, he entrado en una casa, por que he visto sombras pero una explosión que ocurrió apenas unos 5 minutos derivo una pared y no pude salir ileso, mi pierna esta atrapada, no puedo hacer nada mas que escribir, estoy escuchando unos gritos de ayuda de barias personas, también disparos, no puedo ver nada por esta columna pero parece que se acerca alguien, ya no ay gritos ni disparos, todo esta en silencio solo escucho los pasos de que alguien se acerca esta a qui, no se que pasa no veo nada pero ay algo en frente mio, que es esto ay algo que brilla

Una chica camina entre los escombros y ve algo en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

-(Es un cuaderno, al lado ay un cadáver irreconocible que a sido brutal mente torturado, parece como si le hubieran estado interrogando, en el cuaderno ay anotaciones en las ultimas hojas y cubiertas de sangre, las primeras hojas son apuntes de algo, pero parece que serán útiles )

Notas: _ 27/10/2014

Lunes un extraño virus informático afecto durante media hora a todo el mundo, provocando que todos los elementos eléctrico se apagaran incluso coches, móviles y elementos que no tengan toma de corriente, 9 minutos después de volver todo a ala normalidad apareció un mensaje a cada persona en su móvil, portátil.. etc, el mensaje tenia un símbolo raro al pinchar en el y abrirlo estaba escrito un texto:

9361725840

7469259308

Responde a este mensaje, es fácil no pierdes nada y si eres el ganador o ganadora, obtendrás un poder que solo tendrás tu seria el único o única en todo el mundo que lo poseas.

Si lo piensas bien te interesa el mero echo de conseguir algo que no lo tiene nadie y si lo consigues seras imparable o popular como quieras... Saludos a todo el mundo.

Pista: Solo responde con tu nombre y la frase que te inspire.

Día 28: A finales del día 27 a las 20:00 han comenzado a enfermar muchas personas por todas partes de mundo se teme una epidemia muy peligrosa aunque no ay muertos, pero se encuentran gravemente heridos. A partir de las 17:30 varias personas en todo en mundo han comenzado a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, esto se esta poniendo muy extraño la población comienza a tener miedo.

Día 29 A partir de las 14:40 esta todo muy tranquilo se a descubierto una misteriosa droga que se encontraba en el agua y en varios alimentos, nadie sabe como han llegado a esos lugares pero ya no abra mas victimas de esa sustancia, mientras que no se sabe nada de las personas, aunque ya no han desaparecido mas, posible mente unas 200 mil personas en todo el planeta están desaparecidas.

Día 30 Todo esta tranquilo ya ha acabado todo aunque aun no han descubierto nada de la droga ni de donde salio ni como apareció en esos lugares, las personas que han desaparecido por todo el mundo aun no han aparecido no ay rastros de ellas. Mañana es 31 los ciudadanos han comenzado a decorar la ciudad con adornos y decoración para Halloween, ya parece todo olvidado y todos intentan rehacer sus vidas tras lo ocurrido.

Día 31 Todo empezó bien, la ciudad estuvo decorada para Halloween, y disfraces fantásticos,

A partir de las 19:00 han comenzado ha haber multitud de llamadas a urgencias y a la policía, 19:30 se han encontrado cadáveres por toda la ciudad nadie sabe que a pasado y aunque se encierran en las casa mueren de maneras dolorosas sin saber como.

Son las 20:30 a las 20:00 comenzaron a llegar ayuda del exterior, militares, euipos anti disturbios y helicópteros de rescate, no sabíamos nada en esos momentos solo queríamos irnos lejos, pero ahora sabemos que no ay escapatoria, al llenar los helicópteros para llevar a la gente a salvo, al alejarse apenas de la ciudad los helicópteros explotan o son partidos por la mitad cayendo en picado, sin saber que pasa. Estoy solo, estoy atrapado por una columna de madera, he entrado en una casa, por que he visto sombras pero una explosión que ocurrió apenas unos 5 minutos derivo una pared y no pude salir ileso, mi pierna esta atrapada, no puedo hacer nada mas que escribir, estoy escuchando unos gritos de ayuda de barias personas, también disparos, no puedo ver nada por esta columna pero parece que se acerca alguien, ya no ay gritos ni disparos, todo esta en silencio solo escucho los pasos de que alguien se acerca esta a qui, no se que pasa no veo nada pero ay algo en frente mio, que es esto ay algo que brilla


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Días 26 y 27

Personajes:

Sara: 19 años pelo castaño claro largo y ondulado que va justo debajo de su cintura, ojos color avellanas, lleva un brillo de labios de color rosa, siempre suele ir con vestidos de ultimas modas y tacones altos, pero algunas veces con ropa deportiva una sudadera negra con cremallera, debajo una camisa blanca con un corazón, un pantalón rosa con unas rayas negras. Y unas zapatillas negras.

Daniel: 18 años pelo de color naranja en punta, es alto, delgado, ojos color miel, vestido por camisón azul.

Silvia (madre de Sara): 30 Su pelo es largo de color rojo, sus ojos gris-violeta, lleva una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda, lleva una vestimenta de ama de hogar, ya que solía llevar un vestido con un delantal en casa, fuera de ella o cuando trabaja lleva unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca, con unos botines de tacón alto.

26/10/2014

Por la noche una chica llamada Sara vestida con ropa deportiva y una maleta va en una bicicleta por la carretera hacia el hospital , al llegar deja la bici y saca unas flores de la maleta.

Al entrar:

Recepcionista – Hola Sara como estas

Sara – Bien, voy a llevar estas flores a Daniel

Recepcionista - ¡Oh!. (con las manos en la boca) ¡Que bonito es el amor!

Sara – (se sonroja y mirando para otro lado) Solo somos amigos

Recepcionista – (colocándose las manos debajo de las orejas y mirando a Sara mientras sonríe)

Lo se pero siempre es divertido ver como reaccionas

Sara – (sonríe forzada mente, y sigue sonrojada) Me marcho ya a verle .

Sara entra en la habitación, ve a Daniel en la cama y se dirige al florero de la ventana con las flores que lleva en la mano derecha. Al colocar las nuevas flores tira las viejas coge una silla y la coloca al lado de la cama, mientras que se sienta en ella:

Sara : Estas perdiendo muchas clases, pero igualmente cuando despiertes podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido, estoy haciendo buenos apuntes para ti.

(mientras le coge la mano derecha con sus dos manos, sonríe ligeramente y suelta algunas lagrimas) Se que no eres bueno en los estudios pero aun a si te tendrás que esforzar mucho, yo estaré contigo igual que tu.

(se muerde el labio inferior, comienza a llorar en la mano de Daniel mientras agacha la cabeza) Lo siento, eres un idiota pero yo soy igual, soy una cabezota, si no hubiera pasado eso no estarías a si, lo...

Entra el doctor en la habitación ve a Sara llorando, ella rápidamente se seca las lagrimas dándole la espalda, se levanta de la silla:

Doctor – Otra ves Sara siempre que vienes acabas igual, tienes que controlarte, nada de lo que a pasado a sido culpa tuya. (mientras camina hacia ella, se para y le pone la mano en a cabeza) No llores.

Sara - Lo siento (lo mira y respira a fondo) Ya no llorare, pero es que siempre que vengo lo veo y

me acuerdo de lo que paso y todo fue por no escucharle.

Doctor – Mira Sara, no a sido culpa tuya, tu solo querías salvar a ese pobre perro, aunque a ocurrido esa desgracia, no sabes como habrías acabado si Daniel no te hubiera empujado, el tiene una posibilidad de sobrevivir pero tu habrías muerto, piensa en ello sigue viniendo demuéstrale que le esperas, ven como siempre as echo y despertara sabiendo que te tiene a su lado.

Sara – Gracias por todo me marcho ya a casa, seguiré estando a su lado.

Sara se monto en su bicicleta y se fue camino a casa, por el camino ya estaba oscureciendo, comenzó a soplar viento, se paro un momento, se cerro la sudadera y siguió el recorrido.

27/10/2014

Sara se levanto como siempre, se alisto para ir a clases se vistió con su uniforme una camisa, una falda los zapatos, se arreglo el pelo y se pinto los labios, se puso la chaqueta después de desayunar y salio de casa, al pasar por un metro cruza el paso de cebra pero de repente un coche casi la atropella, ella se tiro al suelo evitándolo, al levantarse hubo una colisión de varios coches, a su alrededor todo era extraño un apagón en toda la ciudad, al sacar el móvil se da cuenta que esta apagado, por un momento pensó que fue por tirarse al suelo pero, a su alrededor todos tienen el mismo problema, los coches no responden, ni lo autobuses, incluso los portátiles de unos muchachos que están en la cafetería se han apagado.

Sara sale corriendo al hospital pero media hora después todo vuelve a la normalidad, 9 minutos después Sara esta entrando a la habitación y recibe un mensaje, al abrir el móvil ve un símbolo raro pincha en el y sale el mensaje de texto:

9361725840

7469259308

Responde a este mensaje, es fácil no pierdes nada y si eres el ganador o ganadora, obtendrás un poder que solo tendrás tu seria el único o única en todo el mundo que lo poseas.

Si lo piensas bien te interesa el mero echo de conseguir algo que no lo tiene nadie y si lo consigues seras imparable o popular como quieras... Saludos a todo el mundo.

Pista: Solo responde con tu nombre y la frase que te inspire.

Sara lo ve y no entiende nada y pasa del mensaje, deja el móvil en la mesa y se acerca a Daniel y ve que se encuentra bien, decide ir al instituto a segunda hora. A llegar a clase ve que todos están hablando del mensaje, preguntan a Sara si lo a recibido y ella responde que si, busca su móvil pero ve que se lo a olvidado en la habitación de Daniel, Sara suspira y se sienta.

Sara a estado todo el día sin móvil, al terminar el instituto, tiene que asistir a el club de fútbol que dirige como gerente y al de lectura que esta inscrita, final mente llega a casa, la madre de Sara sale de golpe al pasillo:

Madre - ¡Donde as estado! (se comporta de manera nerviosa) ¿Y tu móvil?

Sara – Me lo he dejado en la habitación de Daniel ¿Que a pasado?

Madre – Los padres de Daniel, han dicho que les han llamado del Hospital Daniel se a despertado ..

Sara – (se queda sin reaccionar y sale corriendo dando un portazo) lo siento mama tengo que ir.

Sara coge la bici y va rápidamente mientras que comienza a sonreír y expresa felicidad en su cara se le ve muy emocionada. Al llegar entra en la habitación, pero Daniel sigue tumbado:

Sara – (cambiándole la expresión de la cara) ¿Doctor que a pasado es verdad que a despertado?

Doctor – Si Sara a sido cuando te marchaste, he entrado y estaba sentado con un móvil en la mano, parecía algo aturdido pero no dejaba de poner atención al móvil luego se desmayo, y ahora se encuentra como el principio, como si no...

Sara – (mientras sonríe soltando algunas lagrimas) Pero eso significa que despertara pronto, me refiero a que puede recuperarse

Doctor – Si a podido despertar una ves podrá despertar de nuevo incluso recuperarse, tras la terapia

Sara – Gracias por decirme eso estoy muy feliz, me quedare un rato.

Doctor – No Sara te veo muy agotada sera mejor que te vayas a casa.

Sara – Estoy bien enserio solo quiero quedarme con el un rato por favor .

Doctor – esta bien pero solo 10 minutos tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas.

Sara – Esta bien, gracias

Sara coge la silla y se sienta al lado de Daniel pero se queda callada sin decir nada, pasan los 10 minutos, coge su móvil y se marcha a casa, al llegar se encierra en su habitación se prepara ropa para dormir, coge la toalla y se mete en el baño. La bañera esta lista se ducha primero y luego se mete a la bañera. Se queda quieta mirando el techo, sale del baño se seca el pelo se viste, se dirige a la cocine, se prepara la cena (unos bocadillos y un baso de leche), se lo termina lava los platos, va al baño se lava los diente, mientras bosteza se dirige a su cuarto se tumba en la cama coge un libro de su mesilla lee 2 capítulo, final mente le da sueño, guarda el libro y se pone a dormir.


	3. capitulo 2

28/10/2014

Sara se despertó por la alarma del móvil, al levantarse lo cogió y la apago se estiro y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió respiro profundamente, se dio unas palma ditas en la cara, se dirigió a su armario busco ropa y empezó a vestirse. Bajo a la cocina a desayunar, mientras tanto en la tele mientas dan las noticias, Sara esta escuchando que una misteriosa epidemia surgió desde ayer:

Televisión-No es mortal, muchas personas están ingresadas desde las 20:00 han comenzado a ir al hospital, por heridas grabes o leves pero todos tienen los mismos síntomas, consiste los ingresados tienen una fiebre alta, mareos, perdidas de memoria, dolores en las articulaciones y extrañas perdidas de los sentidos, aunque no se sabe nada de ella y la causa es desconocida, aunque se han dado avisos por todas partes del mundo de los mismos síntomas...

La madre de Sara con la tasa de café en la mano y apago el televisor:

Madre – (mientras da un sorbo al café) Sara eso suena mal no ay que cuidarse eso suena mal.

Sara – (Con la tostada en la mano) Si mama, haber como termina... bueno me marcho ya a clases.

Madre – Vale ve con cuidado..

Sara salio de casa, se fue directamente al instituto, por el camino escucho un grito, decidió ir pero , no vio a nadie, se sorprendió y se marcho de ese lugar.

En clase comentaron las noticias, lo comentaron en cada clase con el profesor que les tocaba en cada asignatura, a si perdían algo de clase y al terminar la jornada no tenían deberes, Sara cogió su mochila y fue a ver a Daniel en su bici.

Al llegar estaba todo tranquilo ella esperaba que hubiera gente contagiada por la epidemia pero no había nadie con esos síntomas, solo los pacientes de siempre sin nada que ver con la epidemia, saludo a la recepcionista y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Daniel:

Sara - Hola Dani que tal te encuentras hoy no te traigo flores pero, quería comentarte que por fin tenemos un día sin tarea. (mientras se sienta a su lado y muestra una sonrisa) En fin hoy en las noticias han dicho que ay una epidemia por todas partes algunos hospitales están llenos, me extraña que a qui no aya pasado nada de eso, por una parte me alegro, que pasaría si me enfermo ¿quien te daría apuntes tan buenos como los míos? (sonríe mientras saca la lengua)

Al atardecer Sara ya esta de vuelta a casa, tiene pensado salir con sus amigas, y se cambia de ropa, al ponerse la chaqueta se coloca una gorra y de repente recibe un mensaje al móvil, lo coge, pero es el mismo símbolo del sorteo que le llego hace unos días a todo el mundo, lo habré y empieza a leerlo:

Hola as ganado en mi pequeño sorteo es curioso, nadie debería de haber ganado en fin, si nadie lo hubiera ganado seria todo aburrido, en fin te mandare el paquete al lugar desde donde me enviaste el mensaje, gracias por participar por cierto el mensaje te costo el doble sin rencor he que el envió es gratuito.

Sara se quedo callada mientras se guardaba el móvil se molesta, aprieta los dientes y en voz baja:

Sara – jajaa sera cabrón.

Sara al llegar a casa su Madre la llama:

Madre- (con voz alarmante) Sara ven a rápido.

Sara - (mientras echa a correr a donde se encuentra su madre) ¿Que pasa mama?

Madre-(señalando a la televisión) Han dicho en las noticias sobre la desaparición de demasiadas personas por demasiadas partes del mundo...

Sara – (acariciando la cabeza de su madre) No te preocupes seguro que no es nada, todo tendrá su explicación tranquila.

Madre – (mientras la sonríe) Vaya tu siempre viendo el lado bueno, espero que tengas razón y que todo se arregle.

Sara – (mientras le devuelve la sonrisa) Me voy a mi cuarto mmm son las 20:00 mas tarde bajare a cenar cháo.

Madre – vale cariño que descanses yo me voy a hacer la maleta y me acostare temprano.

Sara – (sorprendida, dándose un golpe suave en la cabeza) A es verdad mañana tienes que ir a casa de los abuelos. (Saca la lengua un momento) Lo olvide.

Madre- Jaja vaya cabeza tienes.

Sara – Mamá no te metas con migo solo lo olvide mañana te acompañare.

Madre – No te libraras de las clases vas a ir se cuidarme sólita.

Sara – Jo mamá no digas eso solo quería ir contigo.

Madre – Es broma cariño lo se, pero es divertido meterse contigo.

Sara – (hincha sus mofletes y se sonroja) Todos me hacen lo mismo, en fin me voy a mi cuarto cuídate, y da saludos a los abuelo.

Madre – Descuerdo, pero te despertare cuando me vaya no me puedo ir sin tu beso. (sonriendo mostrando los diente)

Sara – (mientras sale por la puerta le manda un beso) Vale nos veremos mañana.

29/10/2014

Silvia la madre de Sara, esta en el cuarto de ella, fue a despertarla para despedirse:

Madre – (tocando la cara de Sara) Bella durmiente despierta, me marcho ya.

Sara – (se sienta, mientras se frota los ojos y voz tesa ) Mamá... que te vaya bien.. da saludos a los abuelos de mi parte.

Madre – (mientras le da un beso en la frente) Lo are, cuídate estos días si me echas de menos, llámame siempre que quieras, te e dejado la tarjeta en la mesa de la cocina y ya sabes se adorable como siempre.

Sara – Vale te llamare por las noches como siempre, seré muy adorable. (sacando la lengua)

Madre – Me marcho ya dame un beso.

Sara – (le da dos besos, mientras le sonríe).

Madre – (mientras sale por la puerta y la sierra sonríe) cháo .. Sarita.

Sara – (sonrojada y da un grito) ¡ Mamá no me llames a si!

Sara salio de casa como todos los días, fue a clase, termino su jornada de clases, fue a casa a comer algo, entro a su cuarto abrió su mochila y comenzó a hacer los deberes, tenia pocos a si que acabo rápido, se fue al baño a ducharse, se arreglo cogió su bolso, y salio de casa, al andar por la calle le llamaron por el telefono:

Amiga – (con voz de preocupación) He hola Sara... necesito tu ayuda.

Sara – Hola dime que pasa.

Amiga – Necesito los apuntes para el examen de la próxima semana, lo llevo fatal y he echo una apuesta con mi padre.

Sara – (suspirando y empezando a soltar unas risas) Vale mañana te los doy, hoy no puedo he quedo.

Amiga – (con voz mas relajada y con tono de simpatía) ¡Hoo! Sara tienes una cita... ¿quien es el afortunado?

Sara – (mientras comienza a reír forzosamente) ja – ja he pues te dejo que llego tarde.

Amiga – Vale pero que sepas que mañana me lo contaras todo.

Sara – Mmm no se ya se vera venga ya nos veremos.

Sara suspira, se guarda el móvil y ve que un chico de su edad alto moreno lo espera en el otro lado de la calle, ella lo ve y mientras le devuelve el saludo va hacia él:

Sara - Hola Erik, ¿llego tarde?

Erik – No tranquila, yo soy el que a llegado antes, no te preocupes.

Sara – (mientras lo mira se coloca el el flequillo) Bueno ¿a donde te apetece ir?

Erik – (se mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca una entradas) Mira tengo unas entradas para el cine ¿te gustaría?

Sara – Me parece bien vamos.

Erik – Tengo el cocho al otro lado de la calle vamos.

Sara – Vale.

Erik y Sara se subieron al coche, él comenzó a a conducir, no tardaron mucho en llegar al cine, dejo el coche en el parking, y entraron. Dentro entregaron las entradas y entraron en la sala, al ver que aun estaban en anuncios fueron a comprar palomitas y bebidas, se sentaron, la película comenzó y empezaron a verla. A mitad de la película Erik se acerco un poco a Sara mientras no dejaba de mirar la película:

Erik – (susurrando) Me esta gustando esta peli, aunque solo es relleno de la serie, pero aun a es emotiva ¿no crees?

Sara - (susurrando) Yo ya me vi la serie entere y el final me provoco ganas de llorar, la canciones que salen son muy buenas las tengo en el móvil y las suelo escuchar...

Erik – (susurrando) A ya se cual dices si son buenas, trata de una relación de verano, que surge en un grupo de amigos, pero de repente surge una desgracia y la chica fallece, la canción seria que ella la canta para él.

Sara – Si me da pena aunque sea solo una serie me hubiera gustado otro final pero aun a si, salio una bonita letra.

Erik – Mira esa parte te acuerdas cuando comienzan a recordad las hojas del diario..

Sara y Erik terminan de ver la película, salen de la sala y se dirigen a comprar algo para comer en un hamburguesería, entran a la tienda y compran algo para picar, tras terminar de pagar salen a comer a la terraza cerca de una fuente:

Sara – (sonriendo y suspirando) Que buen día hace me lo estoy pasando bien..

Erik – (mirándola fijamente con un refresco en la mano) Yo igual, tenia ganas de salir y me pareció perfecto salir con una chica tan guapa como tu, ademas me tenia ganas de salir contigo pero no estaba muy seguro de tu relación con Daniel y decidí no decirte nada.

Sara – (sonrojada) No... él y yo solo somos amigo nada mas, nuestras casas están terca una de la otra y por eso solemos estar mucho tiempo juntos ademas somos amigos de la infancia.

Erik – Pues si quieres podemos intentar salir juntos...

Sara – (se sonroja y aparta la mirada mirando ara todas parte) He vale me parece bien intentarlo.. pero estoy algo liada con lo de mi madre y los estucios.

Erik – No te preocupes saldremos cuando nos venga bien a los dos y podemos estudiar en mi casa tengo mi propia sala de estudios.

Sara - ¿Para ti solo?

Erik – Si ¿no sabes cual es mi casa?

Sara – No

Erik – Mi casa es la mansión que se encuentra cerca del hospital.

Sara - ¿Hospital? ¿Es la mansión que esta encima de la colina, apartada de todos los edificios?

Erik – Si esa es ¿la conoces?

Sara – Si pero solo de vista mi casa esta al otro lado de la colina y suelo pasar cerca para ir al hospital

Erik – Pues ahora que lo dices me suena haber visto ver a alguien ir en bici.

Sara – ¿Eres rico o a quien robas?

Erik – Jajaja pues de los impuestos y todo eso.

Sara - ¿Enserio?

Erik – Es coña, mis padres se les da bien el tema de la bolsa y esas tonterías y ademas son abogados se conocieron en el trabajo, no les van mal. Y tus padres a que se dedican y como es tu casa.

Sara – Mi casa es normal tiene dos plantas no es tan pequeña se vive bien, mmm mis padres también se conocieron en el trabajo mi madre es policía de homicidios un que cambien podía ser abogada pero lo dejo por motivos personales y ahora mira es poli, mi

padre es escritor no le va mal tiene mucho talento y es uno de los escritores mas famosos de todo el continente.

Erik – Vaya una buena familia, pero mis pares se conocieron trabajando de lo mismo, me da curiosidad pero como se conocieron los tuyos es decir que relación ay entre un escritor y una policía de homicidios.

Sara – Pues si, tienes razón es un historia larga pero muy bonita, te la resumo, mi padre pidió un puesto en la policía para documentarse para sus libro..

Erik - ¿Y de dejaron a si sin mas?

Sara – Jajaja no pero es amigo del alcalde y en esos momentos se llevaban muy bien.

Erik – A entiendo pues vaya familia, pues me tendrás que contar la historia que parece muy interesante.

Sara – De acuerdo algún día que tengamos tiempo libre, tomamos algo y te la cuento, ahora marchémonos que te tengo cosas que hace.

Erik – Te tomo la palabra, si vayámonos que tiene pinta de llover y tengo que hacer la tarea que ya es tarde.

Sara – Yo por eso las realizo apenas llegar de las clases y antes de los clubes.

Erik – Vaya con la chica, pues seguiré tu método.

Erik dejo a Sara en su casa, ella le dio dos beso y Erik se marcho, Sara entro a casa tomo una ducha se cambio de ropa, al terminar realizo las tareas de la casa, cuando termino cogió su bicicleta y fue a ver a Daniel.

Sara llego al hospital, todo es como siempre, ella saluda a la recepcionista y ella se mete con ella, entra a la habitación de Daniel, lo saluda:

Sara- (mientras coge una silla y se sienta a su lado) Hola Dani, que tal estas, hoy e salido en una cita con Erik, el chico de clase que se sienta a tu lado, hemos ido al cine vimos la peli de la serie que vimos en aquel verano bueno ya la veremos juntos en realidad solo es relleno de la serie pero esta muy entretenida y luego comimos algo me lo pace bien, aunque me propuso que salgamos juntos y le respondí que si, llegue a casa y me puse a escuchar las noticias mientras realizaba las tareas de casa y escuche algo sobre el virus que surgió, resulta que fue una misteriosa droga que se encontró en las fuentes de aguas y en la comida, no saben nada mas de ella pero siguen en ello, y las personas que han desaparecido dicen que han sido unas 200 mil pero no se suena exagerado, pero ya no han desaparecido mas y por ultimo he ganado el sorteo que llego en un extraño mensaje en fin decía queme llegaría desde donde envié el mensaje, como lo iba enviar desde a qui pero no pude y se me olvido el móvil lo envié el día siguiente por la mañana, escribí tu frase "mira hacia adelante! Avanza, nunca dudes. Huye y morirás, duda y morirás ". Me gusta la frase y gane me siento feliz aunque no se no tengo esa sensación que debería de tener, hoy me tengo que ir temprano a si que te dejo.

Sara salio del hospital, al llegar a casa y terminar de ducharse, se tiro en la cama y llamo a Erik, pero no contestaba, Sara pensó que estaría ocupado y no lo llamo mas, final mente se quedo domida.


	4. capitulo 3

30/10/2014

A las 5:30 Sara se despertó por un extraño ruido en la planta de abajo, Sara cogió lo primero que pillo, una muleta de debajo de su cama y fue a ver que provoco ese ruido mientras coge el móvil y comienza a marcar el numero de la policía deja el móvil en la mesilla. Sara llega al final de las escaleras mirando de izquierda a derecha, pero todo esta tranquilo, camina por el pasillo, antes de abrir la puerta del salón, escucha ruidos dentro, con cuidado habré, observando el salón poco a poco mientras la puerta se habré, al entrar no ve a nadie lo la cortina que se mueve por el viento que pasa a trabes de la ventana rota, Sara se acerca a la ventana ve a trabes de ella pero el patio esta tranquilo, comienza a respirar cada ves mas fuerte aprieta la muleta con las dos manos, a su espaldas la puerta se sierra de golpe Sara se pega un gran susto, al dirigirse a la puerta, se cae un haron que se encontraba a la izquierda de la ventana, Sara se asusta cada ves mas, coge la muleta como una espada de kendo, la mueve despacio observando a su alrededor, de repente entre el silencio se escucha unos ruidos de alguien que respira con fuerza mientras se acerca cada ves mas a ella, Sara mueve rápidamente la muleta asta que golpea algo, en ese momento suena las sirenas de la policía, Sara recibe un golpe y cae al suelo, con dificultad mira por la ventana que algo salio por la cortina, 2 guardias timbraron la puerta Sara la abrió les dejo pasar, uno de ellos saco una libreta y comenzó a interrogarle mientras el otro se puso a revisar el estado del salón:

Policía – (atento a lo que dirá Sara comienza a tomar nota) Cuéntame que a pasado.

Sara – (mientras aprieta sus manos) No lo se, estaba durmiendo en mi cuarto en el piso de arriba y me deserto un ruido, ahora se que fue el de la ventana rota, cogí el móvil y marque a la policía, cogí una muleta y baje a ver que había pasado, pero al entrar no vi a nadie...

Policía – (escribiendo en la libreta) Entiendo.

Sara – Me dirigí a la ventana... vi que estaba rota, vi a trabes de ella pero no había nadie, cuando me gire comencé a escuchar la respiración de alguien que se acercaba a mi, comencé a mover la muleta asta que golpe algo pero no había nada, luego escuche la sirena, algo me golpeo y me dio la impresión que alguien salio por la ventana.

Policía – (deja de escribir) Viendo el estado del salón, tiene pinta de que fue un robo aunque no parce que falte nada.

Sara – No falta nada, mañana llamare al seguro que tenemos contratados para este tipo de cosas, gracias por todo.

Tras poner la denuncia, los dos agentes se marcharon, Sara apago las luces y se marcho a su cuarto pero no pudo dormir.

Al amanecer Sara no se encontraba bien cogió el móvil y llamo a su tutor de clase:

Sara – Hola buenos días Profesor, soy Sara.

Tutor – Hola que tal estas ¿A pasado algo?

Sara – Solo le llamo para decirle que hoy no voy a clase, tuve un problema anoche y n me encuentro bien.

Tutor – Vale no te preocupes rellena el justificante y me lo entregas el lunes.

Sara – Vale ya se lo entregare.

Tutor - Vale cuídate.

Sara se volvió a la cama y se quedo dormida, pasaron las horas y alguien timbro, mientras se acercaba a la puerta comenzó a gritar:

Sara - ¿Quien es?

Erik – Soy yo, vengo a verte... Venga "Robochica"

Sara – (Abre la puerta de golpe, se le ve sonrojada y molesta ) ¿No me llames a si?

Erik – (mientras sonrie)Vale "Sarita"

Erik va vestido con una chaqueta negra con pantalón deportivo, camisa blanca y

deportivas negras.

Sara – (mientras intenta darle un puñetazo pero solo da golpes al aire sin llegar a darle ) No me llames a si tampoco.

Erik – (mientras esquiva los puñetazos) Veo que no as faltado por que estuvieses enferma, dime ¿porque as faltado?

Sara – (mientras esta sonrojada lo mira enfadada) Me entraron a robar y no me sentía bien por ello por eso e faltado.

Erik – A pues eso significa que podemos ir al parque a dar un paseo ¿te vienes?

Sara – (mientras mira para otro lado sonrojada) Vale pero déjame alistarme espérame a qui, no tardare.

Erik – Esta bien no tardes.

A pasado media hora Sara al final sale, va vestida con, un suéter negro de cuello alto una falda gris, una cazadora marón y unos botines negros, Erik la ve y se queda sin palabras, empiezan a caminar entre el silencio incomodo se miran, final mente llegan al parque:

Sara - ¿A donde quieres ir?

Erik - ¿Te acuerdas de la caseta que solíamos ir de pequeños?

Sara - ¿cual el de la leyenda?

Erik – Si, jaja vamos

Llegaron a la caseta al parecer la han reparado ahora es un almacén donde guardan los productos y objetos para la jardinería y la reparación del parque, Erik forzó una ventana que se encuentra al otro lado de la caseta, Erik entro y cogió de la mano a Sara para ayudarle a entrar:

Sara - ¿Que hacemos a qui?

Erik – Nada solo quiero recordad cuando escribimos nuestros nombres en la pared, ¿No quieres?

Sara – (mientras esta buscando en la pared la parte por donde escribieron los nombre) Vale vale yo también quiero recordar, pero han pintado la pared.

Erik – No se en que parte estaba pero debería de estar por esta parte de abajo.

Erik cogió dos paletas dio una a Sara y comenzaron a quitar la pintura de la pared, paso un tiempo asta que se encontraron el nombre de Sara:

Sara - Lo encontré ven esta aquí mi nombre.

Erik - He... yo también encontré tu nombre, sigue quitando la pintura y haber donde está mi nombre.

Sara – Yo ya estoy...

Erik – Yo igual a qui esta nuestros nombre y ¿tu parte?

Sara- He... pues.. da igual déjalo.

Erik – (mientras sospecha de Sara)¿Que nombre pone?

Sara – (mira para otro lado algo tímida)... marchémonos ya, antes que legue alguien y nos vean a qui.

Sara no quiere que vea lo que esta escrito, pero Erik se acerca y lo ve, es un triangulo con una linea en vertical por la mitad, a cada lado esta escrito en vertical Sara y al otro lado Dani, Erik se molesta (eso se conoce como paraguas del amor "– " por la forma que tiene significa que la persona de la derecha esta enamorado de la persona de la izquierda). Aparto la mirada levantándose dándole la espalda.

Erik – (se queda en silencio mientras aprieta los puños)Yo lo escribí por que eramos buenos amigos, igual que tu y Daniel, en cambio yo solo era tu mejor amigo y el se te declaro para siempre … Vale no pasa nada.

Sara – No digas eso los dos ….

Erik – (coge la espátula, se arrodilla mientras comenzó a borrar los nombres de él y Sara con la espátula rayando la pared)Sabes... ya no quiero ser tu mejor amigo.

Sara – No digas eso, los dos sois mis amigos, lo habías escrito para dejar claro que seremos amigos para siempre.

Erik – (mientras pasa la mano por encima de la parte donde estaba escrito sus nombres)

No quiero ser mas tu amigo, ahora el sera tu mejor amigo yo ya no voy a serlo.

Sara – Te estas pasando como as podido tachar nuestros nombres, según la leyenda que nos contaron de niños, era si escribimos el nombre de nuestro amigo en la pared de esta caseta y seriamos mejores amigos para siempre, yo lo hice con Daniel por que también es mi amigo igual que tu aunque el lo puso de esa manera.. pero solo eramos amigos

Erik – (mientras le pone la mano derecha en su hombro y con la izquierda le acaricia la cara) No quiero tener lo mismo que otro, yo he borrado nuestros nombres no por que este celoso de Daniel, aunque eso si me a molesto, pero lo tenia pensado desde el principio al traerte a qui.

Sara – Entonces ¿porque lo as borrado y as roto nuestro contrato de amigos, que a estado tanto tiempo?

Erik – Por que ya no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo mas para ti.

Sara – (se sonroja mientras aparta la vista) No se que decir.

Erik – (mientras la acaricia) ¿Quieres salir con migo?

Sara – Tanto tiempo de amigos no se...

Erik – (mientras se acerca, le aparta el pelo de la cara con la mano izquierda) ¡Te amo Sara!

Sara al escuchar eso se queda sin palabras y empieza a mirar para otro lado, Erik ve la reacción de ella, lo interpreta como un rechazo, dolido sale por la ventana despidiéndose con la mano, Sara se queda de rodillas dejando marchar a Erik no se siente bien en ese momento, se pone la mano en el corazón, sonríe y sale tras él:

Sara – (mientras grita va correntio tras él y lo al cansa ) Erik te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

Erik – (se sonroja) ¿Enserio? O ¿lo haces por pena?

Sara – (sonrió) Si tonto enserio y tu nunca me darías pena.

Sara se pone de puntillas y lo besa.

Van cogidos de la mano todo el camino a casa, cuando la deja enfrente:

Erik- Mañana are una fiesta trae a quien quieras sera divertido

Sara – Vale me apunto no faltare.

Erik – ¿De que te disfrazaras?

Sara – Es sorpresa, me marcho ya tengo que cambiarme para ir al hospital.

Erik – (La coge del brazo, la agarra de la cintura y la besa) No vayas a verle ya as echo mucho por el algún día despertara déjale descansar.

Sara – Pero...

Erik – Quédate en casa descansa maña iremos todos a verle.

Sara – ¿De verdad?

Erik – Si pero hoy descansa.

Sara – Vale mañana nos vemos.

Se despiden con un beso, Sara entra a casa y se queda pensativa en el pasillo, comienza a caminar lentamente, sube las escalera y entra a su cuarto mira al techo, se pone a pensar. Al anochecer decide bañarse, se pone ropa para dormir y se mete directamente a la cama, se queda dormida pero a media noche se despierta de repente se asoma por la ventana, pensativa se queda mirando la luna.


	5. capitulo 5

31/10/2014

Nuevo personaje:

Amiga ( Alicia): Tiene el pelo largo de color rosa, recogido en dos las largas coletas y ojos azules, va vestida por una camisa sin mangas de color gris brillante, con una corbata azul claro, tiene un par de auriculares en su cuello de color rosa tiene una falda de color negra, un colgante en su cinturón, y botas negras con bordes azules.

Sonó la alarma, Sara se despertó pero apenas había dormido, cogió la toalla y se fue directamente a la ducha, fue al cuarto se vistió se puso un pantalón marón, una camisa rosa con un dibujo de un gato, unas zapatillas moradas y una chaqueta de cuero, a listo su maleta con el disfraz que se pondrá. Sara bajo a la cocina, comenzó a desayunar, su móvil sonó y lo cogió:

Sara - ¿Si?

Alicia – ¡Hola! Soy Alicia.

Sara - ¿Que pasa?

Alicia – Hoy es la noche ponte algo lindo para la fiesta de disfraces.

Sara – Vaya lo olvide, estoy algo cansada no creo que vaya a ir.

Alicia - ¿Que? No me puedes dejar sola tienes que venir... si no vienes, yo no iré sin ti.

Sara – ¿Porque siempre haces lo mismo?

Alicia – Mmm ya sabes es la única manera.

Sara – Vale iré...

Alicia – ¿Te rindes tan rápido?

Sara – Es que ya se como acabara la cosa, te saldrás siempre con la tuya

Alicia – Jajaja Si tienes razón, quedamos a las 17:00 en el parque.

Sara – Vale. ¿No preguntaras de que me disfrazare?

Alicia – No lo are prefiero que sea sorpresa.

Sara – Vale jajaja chao.

Alicia – Chao te espero.

Tras colgar el teléfono Sara comenzó a hacer limpieza, tenia ganas de ir a ver a Daniel pero se acordó de las palabras de Erik y se quedo en casa asta las 17:00, salio hacia el parque.

Al llegar se encontró con Alicia tiene la misma maleta que Sara pero la suya es morada:

Sara – Sabia que no te disfrazarías.

Alicia – Yo igual, en fin vamos ya

Sara – Vamos.

Sara y Alicia se dirigen a casa de Erik, subiendo por la colina se ve a lo lejos el hospital, Sara se queda quieta mirándolo fijamente, Alicia la mira y le pone la mano en el hombro:

Alicia – ¿Estas bien?

Sara – (se sorprende) Si..

Alicia – ¿Pasa algo?

Sara – (agacha la cabeza deja los brazos sueltos ) Estoy echa un lio no se que hacer. (comienza a apretar los puños)

Alicia - ¿Que pasa? Cuéntame es raro verte a a si.

Sara - Ayer quede con Erik y se me declaro.

Alicia – ¡Hoo! que bonito y dime ¿que le respondiste? o ¿lo rechazaste?

Sara – (Alzo la cabeza) Le bese.

Alicia – (cogiéndole las manos) Y ¿porque estas a si?

Sara – Erik no se lleva bien con Daniel.

Alicia – Pero es normal los hombres son a si, en el fondo sera esa su manera de tratarse y llevarse entre ellos.

Sara – No lo se puede que si, pero ahora que salgo con Erik, no puedo ir a ver a Danie.

Alicia – ¿Es porque Erik no te deja? No …

Sara – Tranquila no me lo prohíbe, solo que ya que salgo con Erik, no me parece bien estar mucho con Dani y debería comenzar a pasar mi tiempo libre con él.

Alicia - No se que decirte, solo que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer.

Sara – Si lo se es lo que quiero, estar con Erik.

Alicia – Vale pero si eso fuese verdad ¿porque reaccionas a si, por que te pones a si al ver el hospital?

Sara – Pues no lo se, mis sentimientos son claros, me gusta Erek, pero he estado pensando en Dani y apenas he dormido.

Alicia - ¿En que?

Sara – Pues si Dani estuviera bien y nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿Seguiría enamorada de Erik?

Alicia - No lo se, pero si eres feliz con Erik sal con el y cuando Dani se recupere has lo que te diga el corazón.

Sara - No se ¿y si siento algo por Dani?

Alicia – Te tocara decidir a quien te quiere y al que quieras.

Sara – Hablamos mas tarde del tema son las 18:14, estamos tarde

Alicia – Tienes razón, dejamos el tema para otro momento, pero ten claro las cosas que hagas y piensa bien.

Sara – (sonriendo)Si tranquila.

Sara y Alicia llegan a la mansión, al entrar ven a su alrededor que todo esta decorado, entran dentro y se dan cuenta que son las ultimas en llegar, Erik se acerca a ellas va disfrazado de vampiro (tiene el pelo ondulado asía los lados, lleva una camisa blanca por encima un chaleco rojo, pantalón negro de tela y una capa que le llega por encima de los tobillos):

Erik – Venga pasar, ir a cambiaros al fondo del pasillo a la derecha en la habitación para que os cambiéis tranquilas.

Sara – vale gracias.

Alicia – Erik como mola el disfraz ¿nos aras un truco de magia?

Erik – Que graciosa, pero tienes razón tengo algunos trucos.

Alicia - ¿si? ¿Cual?

Erik – (pone la mano en su oreja y saca una moneda) Tara.

Sara – jaja Eso no vale, ella siempre lleva cambio.

Alicia – Si

Erik - (coge la moneda se la pone en la mano, pasa la otra mano por encima) ¿y ahora? Jaja

Sara – Pues igual siempre que tiene el dinero le dura poco.

Alicia – Nos vamos a cambiar gracias por tus trucos de magia.

Erik – Luego os veo.

Sara y Alicia entraron, abrieron las maletas y empezaron a disfrazarse. Paso media hora, ambas salieron de la habitación, Alicia se disfrazo de bruja (lleva el pelo recogido por una coleta por detrás, tiene una camisa de 3 botones desabrochada sin mangas de color negra con linea rojas,un pañuelo largo alrededor del cuelo asta su cintura color rosa, unos guantes largos con los dedos recortados, una falda corta de color negra con rayas rojas, unos botines negros con calcetines largos de rayas negras y rojas y un sombrero negro de punta alta torcido asía abajo). Sara va de pirata (lleva el pelo suelto con mechas color negras, un pañuelo rojo en la frente con las tiras largas asta el cuello, una camisa con las mangas largas blanca de botones desabrochada unida solo por un botón por encima del ombligo, en su cuerpo se ve un vendaje que cubre su pecho, tiene puesta un chaleco de color marón, una falda larga de tela color roja rasgada por un extremos, una faja roja oscura alrededor de la cintura, con una espada colgada en ella y botines altos de color negros)

Erik las ve y le felicita a ambas por los disfraces:

Erik - ¿Que guapas?

Sara – Gracias

Alicia – Gracias, a que te as quedado sin palabras.

Erik – Mmm pues ahora que lo mencionas si, aunque ay muchos disfraces y todos son buenos, eso si vuestros cuerpos y lo preciosas que sois eso sube puntos, pero aun a si ay chicas guapas.

Sara – En fin estamos a qui para pasarlo bien, no para competir.

Alicia – Pero no estaría mal competir por cual es el mejor disfraz.

Erik – Nos sobra tiempo, preparare una votación y participaran todos.

Alicia – Me gustara participar.

Sara - No se no me parece, ya se vera si participo.

Erik- No me digas eso, mi chica debe participar, debo presumir.

Alicia – Sara, as lo por Erik.

Sara – Vale me apuntare, pero me da corte que digas esas cosas.

Erik – Vale preciosa.

Alicia - ¡Hoo! Que bonito es el amor.

Sara y Erik sonríen mientras se miran entre ellos, Alicia se va con un grupo de chicas que se se encuentran en la mesa de aperitivos, Erik se dirige a recibir a unos que acaban de llegar, Sara sale por el balcón se apoya en la barandilla y mira a lo lejos el hospital.

Son las 19:00 todos se lo pasan bien, ay todo tipo de disfraces: Zombis, Brujas, policías... Entre chicos y chicas, en el salón se escucha la música, bajo la luz de la lampara que cuelga del techo todos bailan, por parejas individual o en grupos. Alicia se encuentra con Sara la aparte de sus amigas cogiendole el brazo:

Alicia – Sara ya es hora de vuestro baile.

Sara - ¿Que?

Alicia – Pues te lo cuento hemos quedado que a las 19:15 tu y Erik bailares en el centro.

Sara – (se sonroja y comienza a ponerse nerviosa) ¿Que...? No me puedes hacer esto me da mucha corte, ademas es una tontería y el no lo ara.

Alicia – Jaja Tranquila no le hemos dicho nada, ahora lo llevaran al centro y si es una tontería, pero es una manea muy bonita para decir al mundo que estáis juntos.

Sara – No puedo...

Alicia – (señalando a Erik) Mira él esta igual que tu, se le ve nervioso, no le dejes solo.

Sara – (lo mira y empieza a sonreír ) Vale iré para no dejarlo solo, pero luego te pegare por la vergüenza que pasare.

Alicia – vale vale y luego me das las gracias, venga ve con el (dándole un pequeño empujón por la espalda)

Sara – (mira a Alicia por encima del hombro) Te odio.

Alicia – (agitando la mano y sonriendo) Yo también te quiero.

Mientras que Sara se acerca a Eriki, el extiende el brazo dándole la mano, ella le coge de la mano, mientras comienza a sonar la canción se miran se acercan sonríen, empiezan a bailar pero de repente la música cambia a la de un vals todas las luces se apagan dejando solo un foco que alumbra a los dos, Erik la agarra de la cintura, Sara le pone sus manos en los hombros, se quedan ellos solos mientras todos los demás los rodean y miran su baile:

Sara – (mientras le mira fijamente a Erik empieza mirar discretamente a su alrededor) No me esperaba esto, esta Alicia me la a jugado.

Erik – Yo me e quedado igual ella me comento todo esto pero no sospeche que hablaría con mis amigos para esta encerrona.

Sara – Aunque ya va siendo hora de que se enteren de que estamos juntos, no es ningún secreto.

Erik – Tienes razón termina el baile y nos besaremos delante de todos y este sera nuestro primer día como pareja oficial.

Sara - Es un día raro para empezar pero me parece bien.

Termina la canción, ambos se miran fijamente, poco a poco se van acercando y entre la mirada de todos bajo la luz del foco se besan, entre silbidos y aplausos, comienzan a felicitar a Sara y a meterse con Erik en plan broma. Sara abrasa a Erik poniendo su cabeza en su pecho sonrojada:

Sara- Que vergüenza.

Erik- (poniéndole la mano en la cabeza acariciándola despacio) Yo estoy igual.

En ese momento suena el móvil de Sara, se marcha al balcón mientras los amigos de Erik se lo llevan forzosamente para molestarle aun mas. Sara contesta el móvil, se apoya en la barandilla:

Sara - ¿Diga?

….. – Hola soy tu abuelo.

Sara – Hola dime que tal esta, y ¿mamá?

Abuelo – Querida... al camino de vuelta, hubo un accidente en el aeropuerto no sabemos nada, pero nos hemos enterado que el avión llego están bien, te llamo para decirte que queremos que vayas a comprobar que a pasado y nos llames.

Sara - ¿Que? ¿Enserio? Vale iré, cuando me entere de algo te llamare.

Abuelo – Nos despedimos cuídate, esperaremos tu llamada.

Sara - Vale me despido..

Sara empieza a buscar a Erik o a Alicia, pero no encuentra a nadie, les quiere decir a uno de ellos lo que a pasado y que se tiene que marchar, pero cuando ve a Alicia de repente un ruido extraño y un temblor sacude toda la mansión, en ese momento cunde el pánico, pero todos compensan a desmayarse y caen al suelo, Sara comienza a tambalearse pero camina hacia Alicia que esta tirada en el suelo, con dificultad estira el brazo para alcanzarla pero cae ante ella. La fiesta a acabado todos están tirados en el suelo mientras suenan unos extraños sonidos al fondo.


End file.
